


In Front of the Fire

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson appreciates the fire as the autumn days draw in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Front of the Fire

With the autumn afternoon drawing in the lure of our fire became greater. The dankness that accompanies so many October days reminded me only too forcefully I was not getting any younger; my wounds ached dully and the rheumatism I had begun to suspect the previous winter was becoming only too apparent.

Holmes too, although he would deny it, was not immune to the weather. His enthusiasm for being out on the chase had waned slightly and he would allow young Inspector Hopkins to do more of the leg work. Not that Hopkins objected; he seemed to enjoy the opportunity to return to Baker Street and present his findings, although I rather suspect the cake Mrs Hudson would provide on such occasions may have also played its part.

We had got into the habit, once the maid had been in to light the fire mid-afternoon, of placing our chairs side by side in front of it. I would then rest a blanket over my knees and we would settle down together, a cup of tea or a glass of brandy by our sides. The blanket was not strictly necessary, but it enabled Holmes to slide his hand into mine without being seen. Of course, we were alone and the subterfuge was not strictly necessary, but we maintained this level of decorum at all times; it was far easier than running the risk of being caught.

Mycroft knew, of course, there was little that escaped his attention. Inspector Lestrade suspected, but so long as we gave no outward sign he was happy to turn a blind eye. Hopkins was probably unaware and on the occasions when he called we were careful to keep a greater distance between our chairs. This was not as difficult as it might seem; the young man was frequently wet or cold following his investigations and in greater need of the fire than we were.

But on the evenings when we were alone, we would sit together, holding hands, reading or talking, or, in my case, dozing, and sharing the quiet intimacy we both enjoyed.


End file.
